Kagero
Kagerō (かげろう Kagerou, literally "Heat Haze") is a clan from the Dragon Empire nation. In general, Kagerō's focus is wearing down the opponent's resources, by retiring the opponent's rear-guards, restanding their vanguard, pressuring the opponent to guard using on-hit skills, or gaining extra power/criticals. This clan is primarily used by Toshiki Kai in the anime/manga, and by Taishi Miwa in the anime. In Season 2, this clan along with Royal Paladin and Shadow Paladin were sealed by Void, causing the War of Liberation. During that time, Kai and Miwa were using the Narukami clan without any memories of having used this clan. Mamoru Anjou uses this clan in Cardfight!! Vanguard G. Sets containing Kagerō cards Booster Sets *Booster Set 1: Descent of the King of Knights (15 cards) *Booster Set 2: Onslaught of Dragon Souls (10 cards) *Booster Set 3: Demonic Lord Invasion (4 cards) *Booster Set 4: Eclipse of Illusionary Shadows (10 cards) *Booster Set 5: Awakening of Twin Blades (4 cards) *Booster Set 11: Seal Dragons Unleashed (24 cards) *Booster Set 14: Brilliant Strike (18 cards) *Booster Set 15: Infinite Rebirth (16 cards) *Booster Set 17: Blazing Perdition (22 cards) *G Booster Set 1: Generation Stride (24 cards) Extra Boosters *Extra Booster: Comic Style Vol. 1 (3 cards) *Extra Booster 3: Cavalry of Black Steel (5 cards) *Extra Booster 9: Divine Dragon Progression (35 cards) Trial Decks *Trial Deck 2: Dragonic Overlord (16 cards) Starter Sets *Starter Set Red Fighter's Collection *Fighter's Collection 2013 (3 cards) *Fighter's Collection 2014 (2 cards) *Fighter's Collection 2015 (??? cards) Movie Booster Set *Movie Booster 1: Neon Messiah (14 cards) Races Shared Races *Chimera *Demon *Dragonman *Flame Dragon *Gillman *Golem *Human *Noble *Salamander *Tear Dragon *Warbeast *Winged Dragon Archetypes/Sub-clans *Dauntless *Nouvelle *Overlords *Perdition *Seal Dragons List of Kagerō cards Grade 0 *Amber Dragon, Dawn (Flame Dragon) *Blue Ray Dracokid (Critical) (Flame Dragon) *Demonic Dragon Mage, Deva (Dragonman) *Demonic Dragon Mage, Apalala (Critical) (Dragonman) *Demonic Dragon Mage, Rakshasa (Critical) (Dragonman) *Doom Bringer Griffin (High Beast) *Dragon Dancer, Barbara (Heal) (Human) *Dragon Dancer, Ekaterina (Draw) (Human) *Dragon Dancer, Monica (Draw) (Human) *Dragon Dancer, Therese (Heal) (Human) *Dragon Knight, Sadegh (Human) *Dragon Knight, Rasheed (Critical) (Human) *Dragon Monk, Genjo (Heal) (Human) *Egg Prison Seal Dragon Knight (Flame Dragon) *Embodiment of Spear, Tahr (Critical) (Demon) *Fire of Determination, Puralis (Stand) (Salamander) *Flame of Rest, Geara (Draw) (Salamander) *Flame Seed Salamander (Stand) (Salamander) *Gattling Claw Dragon (Draw) (Flame Dragon) *Lizard Runner, Undeux (Dragonman) *Lizard Runner, Nafd (Stand) (Dragonman) *Lizard Soldier, Beira (Stand) (Dragonman) *Lizard Soldier, Conroe (Dragonman) *Lizard Soldier, Fargo (Dragonman) *Lizard Soldier, Ganlu (Stand) (Dragonman) *Lizard Soldier, Goraha (Critical) (Dragonman) *Magnum Shot Dracokid (Critical) (Flame Dragon) *Mother Orb Dragon (Heal) (Flame Dragon) *Perdition Battle Monk, Hakkai (Stand) (Warbeast) *Perdition Dancer, Agafia (Heal) (Human) *Perdition Dragon Knight, Sahar (Human) *Perdition Dragon Knight, Tuvar (Critical) (Human) *Perdition Dragon, Buster Rain Dragon (Critical) (Flame Dragon) *Perdition Dragon, Glutton Dracokid (Draw) (Flame Dragon *Perdition Dragon, Petal Flare Dracokid (Flame Dragon) *Perdition Dragon, Tinder Spear Dracokid (Flame Dragon) *Perdition Spirit, Flare Looper (Draw) (Salamander) *Perdition Spirit, Kurdalegon (Stand) (Salamander) *Red Gem Carbuncle (Draw) (High Beast) *Red Pulse Dracokid (Flame Dragon) *Seal Dragon, Artpique (Draw) (Flame Dragon) *Seal Dragon, Biella (Critical) (Flame Dragon) *Seal Dragon, Dobby (Stand) (Flame Dragon) *Seal Dragon, Shirting (Heal) (Flame Dragon) *Seal Dragon, Terrycloth (Flame Dragon) *Treasure Hunt Dracokid (Draw) (Flame Dragon) *Wyvern Strike, Flee (Stand) (Winged Dragon) *Wyvernkid Ragra (Winged Dragon) Grade 1 *Amber Dragon, Daylight (Flame Dragon) *Breath of Origin, Rolamandri (Salamander) *Calamity Tower Wyvern (Winged Dragon) *Demonic Dragon Madonna, Joka (Dragonman) *Demonic Dragon Mage, Kimnara (Dragonman) *Demonic Dragon Mage, Mahoraga (Dragonman) *Demonic Dragon Mage, Sagara (Dragonman) *Diable Drive Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Dragon Dancer, Lourdes (Human) *Dragon Dancer, Maria (Human) *Dragon Knight, Akram (Human) *Dragon Knight, Ashgar (Human) *Dragon Knight, Monireh (Human) *Dragon Knight, Gimel (Human) *Dragon Knight, Razer (Human) *Dragon Monk, Gojo (Gillman) *Dragon Monk, Gyokuryu (Human) *Dragonic Gaias (Tear Dragon) *Embodiment of Armor, Bahr (Demon) *Embodiment of Perdition, Majid (Demon) *Eternal Bringer Griffin (Chimera ) *Explosive Claw Seal Dragon Knight (Flame Dragon) *Flame of Hope, Aermo (Salamander) *Flame of Promise, Aermo (Salamander) *Flame of Strength, Aetniki (Salamander) *Follower, Reas (Human) *Grapeshot Wyvern (Winged Dragon) *Guard Griffin (Chimera) *Heatnail Salamander (Salamander) *Iron Tail Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Lava Flow Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Lizard Soldier, Grom (Dragonman) *Lizard Soldier, Raopia (Dragonman) *Nouvelleroman Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Perdition Battler, Mareiko (Dragonman) *Perdition Battler, Mareisei (Dragonman) *Perdition Dancer, Anna (Human) *Perdition Dragon Knight, Gia (Human) *Perdition Dragon Knight, Sattar (Human) *Perdition Wyvern, Grue (Winged Dragon) *Perdition Dragon, Rampart Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Protect Orb Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Scale Dragon of the Magma Cave (Winged Dragon) *Seal Dragon, Chambray (Flame Dragon) *Seal Dragon, Flannel (Flame Dragon) *Seal Dragon, Kersey (Flame Dragon) *Seal Dragon, Rinocross (Flame Dragon) *Seal Dragon Spirit, Malkibel (Salamander) *Violence Horn Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Wyvern of Perdition, Zieka (Flame Dragon) *Wyvern Guard, Barri (Dragonman) *Wyvern Strike, Galant (Winged Dragon) *Wyvern Strike, Jarran (Winged Dragon) Grade 2 *Amber Dragon, Dusk (Flame Dragon) *Blazing Core Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Bellicosity Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Berserk Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Breath of Demise, Vulcan (Salamander) *Burning Horn Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Chain-attack Sutherland (Human) *Cross Shot, Garp (Human) *Demonic Dragon Berserker, Kumbhanda (Dragonman) *Demonic Dragon Mage, Kongara (Dragonman) *Demonic Dragon Mage, Taksaka (Dragonman) *Dominate Drive Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Dragon Armored Knight (Human) *Dragon Dancer, Arabella (Human) *Dragon Knight, Aleph (Human) *Dragon Knight, Berger (Human) *Dragon Knight, Dalette (Human) *Dragon Knight, Danners (Human) *Dragon Knight, Javad (Human) *Dragon Knight, Lotf (Human) *Dragon Knight, Nehalem (Human) *Dragon Knight, Neshat (Human) *Dragon Knight, Razer (Human) *Dragonic Burnout (Flame Dragon) *Embodiment of Perdition, Sai (Demon) *Flame Edge Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Flame Star Seal Dragon Knight (Flame Dragon) *Genie Soldat (Golem) *Hulk Roar Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Jade Nail Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Lava Arm Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Nouvellecritic Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Perdition Berserker, Heileita (Dragonman) *Perdition Dragon, Dragonic Neoflame (Flame Dragon) *Perdition Dragon Knight, Ilham (Human) *Perdition Dragon Knight, Nazel (Human) *Perdition Dragon Knight, Sabah (Human) *Perdition Dragon Knight, Tarayev (Human) *Perdition Dragon, Menace Laser Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Perdition Dragon, Whirlwind Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Perdition Mage, Asticah (Dragonman) *Perdition Wyvern, Boom (Winged Dragon) *Prowling Dragon, Striken (Winged Dragon) *Seal Dragon, Corduroy (Flame Dragon) *Seal Dragon, Hunger Hell Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Seal Dragon, Jacquard (Flame Dragon) *Twilight Arrow Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Wyvern Strike, Doha (Winged Dragon) *Wyvern Strike, Gyuntulu (Winged Dragon) *Wyvern Strike, Jiet (Winged Dragon) *Wyvern Strike, Tejas (Winged Dragon) Grade 3 *Amber Dragon, Eclipse (Flame Dragon) *Beikin Grim Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Blast Bulk Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Blazing Flare Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Chain Blast Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Crested Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Cruel Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Dauntless Dominate Dragon "Яeverse" (Flame Dragon) *Dauntless Drive Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Demonic Dragon Berserker, Gandharva (Dragonman) *Demonic Dragon Berserker, Houkenyasha (Dragonman) *Demonic Dragon Berserker, Yaksha (Dragonman) *Double Perish Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Dragon Knight, Jaral (Human) *Dragon Knight, Morteza (Human) *Dragon Monk, Goku (Warbeast) *Dragonic Blademaster (Flame Dragon) *Dragonic Executioner (Flame Dragon) *Dragonic Lawkeeper (Flame Dragon) *Dragonic Overlord (Flame Dragon) *Dragonic Overlord "The Яe-birth" (Flame Dragon) *Dragonic Overlord "The X" (Flame Dragon) *Dragonic Overlord (Break Ride) (Flame Dragon) *Dragonic Overlord the End (Flame Dragon) *Dragonic Vanisher (Flame Dragon) *Dragonic Waterfall (Tear Dragon) *Dual Axe Archdragon (Flame Dragon) *Embodiment of Victory, Aleph (Demon) *Exile Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Flame Dance, Agni (Noble) *Flare Whip Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Garnet Dragon, Flash (Flame Dragon) *Graphite Cannon Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Hellfire Seal Dragon, Blockade Inferno (Flame Dragon) *Hellfire Seal Dragon, Weathercloth (Flame Dragon) *Perdition Berserker, Jaratokal (Dragonman) *Perdition Dancer, Eulalia (Human) *Perdition Dragon Knight, Jamileh (Human) *Perdition Dragon, Break Down Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Perdition Dragon, Claws Vile Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Perdition Dragon, Heat Wing Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Perdition Dragon, Pain Laser Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Perdition Dragon, Vicious Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Perdition Dragon, Vortex Dragonewt (Flame Dragon) *Perdition Emperor Dragon, Dragonic Overlord the Great (Flame Dragon) *Seal Dragon, Blockade (Flame Dragon) *Seal Dragon, Georgette (Flame Dragon) *Seal Dragon, Spike Hell Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Sword Emperor, Dragonic Valblade (Flame Dragon) *Vorpal Cannon Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Vortex Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Wyvern Strike, Plajuri (Winged Dragon) Grade 4 *Divine Dragon Knight, Mahmoud (Human) *Imperial Flame Dragon King, Route Flare Dragon (Flame Dragon) *Transcendence Dragon, Dragonic Nouvelle Vague (Flame Dragon) Category:Kagerō